The Princess of Mirkwood
by Eruve Alcarohtar
Summary: Aragorn needs to finds himself a Queen. To maintain the understanding between the elves and humans he decided to take Vanya, princess of Mirkwood as his wife. But the princess is not who she seems to be... M/M-relationships, Aragorn/Legolas
1. Chapter 1

AU: Aragorn needs to finds himself a Queen. To maintain the understanding between the elves and humans he decided to take Vanya, princess of Mirkwood as his wife. But the princess is not who she seems to be... M/M-relationships, Aragorn/Legolas

* * *

**Chapter one**

The news came early in the evening, the messenger had travelled for at least four days before he had found the trees that belonged to the kingdom of Mirkwood. When Legolas and his sister, Vanya, were summoned by their father the messenger was long gone, having left only a letter to prove his visit to the elven kingdom.

"Why have you summoned us, father?" Legolas questioned, a gentle smile upon his lips.

Thranduil looked at his two youngest children, a sigh escaped from his lips, a reminder of his heavy heart. He held the letter in his hands, his grip tight upon the scroll. The eldest one spoke with pain in his chest, his voice strained. "I have received a letter earlier this day announcing that King Aragorn will marry a month from now."

"Why does that concern us?" Legolas whispered softly, not able to keep his eyes away from his father. He had not understand but for some reason fear filled the pit of his stomach. For a moment he looked at his sister, still much years younger then himself. She looked as confused as Legolas felt, her eyes wide in question as Thranduil continued.

"Because my dearest son, Vanya is the one he wishes to wed." The king stated, slumping back in his throne as he heard his youngest daughter's breath hitch in her pale throat. Vanya still looked so fragile and young, a timeless beauty who meant much to the elves of Mirkwood and to him.

"What!" Legolas exclaimed. "She is not even of age yet!" He growled in anger, balling his fists at his side. He turned to look at his sister, the young girl still completely silent. "You cannot agree to this father." The blonde prince decided. He made his way to his sister, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her and show his compassion.

Thranduil pushed himself off his throne, making his way to his favourite children. "When Vanya decides not to marry Aragorn a war will not be far behind, their marriage will ensure that our alliance does not fall."

"But they are barbarians, she will be misused, she will be..."

The words could not leave Legolas' lips as the girl within his arms spoke in a soft whisper, her voice trembling as she spoke to her father and brother: "I do not want to be the cause of a useless war, if this is what is expected of me then I will go." Vanya decided. Looking up at her brother she offered him a timid smile. "I know you understand Legolas."

"Of course I understand, but this is different, you are my sister..." The taller one said truthfully.

Vanya took the others hands in her own, still smiling. "So the lives that would be endangered by a war are worth less then that of your sister?" The blonde youth questioned, squeezing her brother's hands. "I have all ready chosen and my mind will not waver, I will marry the king..."

III

As darkness fell and the stars started to brighten the sky Legolas found that he could not sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of his sister and father, of King Aragorn and this horrid wedding. His youngest sister, who still had to become of age, could not marry a man. Such an bond could very well mean her death, in more ways then only one. He could not let such a thing happen.

Soon he found himself standing before his father, the man looking as upset as he felt himself. When the elder one spoke he was sure about his decision. "You remind me so much of your mother Legolas, as does your sister...that is why you have always been my favourite children." Thranduil decided, walking to a small table and getting himself something to drink. "You are so much alike, in spirit as for the eye."

"Father, I now understand why you asked me to join Vanya when you told us about King Aragorn." The blonde prince spoke, staring at his father. The older one took his drink, remaining perfectly calm.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Legolas' words. "Do you?" When the prince nodded he smiled. "Vanya is too delicate, still too naive to understand the world's dangers...she is only a child." The king offered. "If he lays but only one hand on her she will surely die."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "That is why I will go in her place." He spoke, watching his father for some sort of reaction. "Those barbarians do not even know the difference between a male of a female elf they only see our light and our delicate features and find themselves attracted to us without knowledge of our race, they would be too stupid and blinded to even see the truth."

"I knew you would understand." Thranduil spoke after a few moments of silence. "King Aragorn will come to take his bride five days from now, I will send Vanya to Lothlorien." He tightened his grip in his cup, moving to the balcony, needing some fresh air. He would still loose a child to the king of men, nothing would change that. "Lady Galadriel will keep her safe and you will go to Minas Tirith and marry King Aragorn." Taking a deep breath Thranduil found himself closing eyes. "Before he knows what a mistake he has made you will all ready be married… Vanya will be safe and you..." Turning to look at his son the King looked suddenly older, worn out by his countless years of reign. "I fear for you life Legolas..., once he finds out."

"After the wedding I will find a way to escape, I will never return here but I ensure you that I will keep myself safe." Legolas decided, smiling at his father. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder he chuckled. "Do not worry father, all will be well."

"Thank you my son." Thranduil spoke.

Legolas' smile widened. "Perhaps you should call me your daughter from now on." He mused, laughing softly as he let his hand fall away from Thranduil's shoulder.

III

"We welcome King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Lord of Minas Tirith!"

Legolas straightened his back as he sat upon the throne beside his father's. Crossing his arms in his lap he waited to meet the man who had wanted to take his sister away. The face that greeted them looked not as horrible as he had thought it would be. Instead King Aragorn looked rugged and handsome. There was a sadness in his eyes that caused Legolas' heart to stir in sympathy. He had seen that same look within his own pale eyes that morning. He tugged at the fabric of his grey robe, realizing that he was nervous to meet the dark haired King. He had taking the role of his sister for the last four days, but still he was afraid that King Aragorn would notice somehow and demand to get Vanya from them.

"Princess Vanya."

His sister's name caused Legolas to look up. It had proven difficult to respond to a name that was not your own, but he had managed to respond now. A sigh of relief left his parted lips. He bowed his head before getting off the throne. He made his way down the small steps and towards the King of Minas Tirith. Bowing before him Legolas did not dare to look in the man's eyes. "Welcome my King." Legolas whispered, blood draining from his cheeks when the taller one before him brought a finger underneath his chin and gently tilted his head.

"It is good to finally meet you, princess." Aragorn spoke, showing his respect to the elven princess. Caught in the other's clear eyes he let his fingers fall from the other's pale skin to take Legolas' hand in his own. He pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin before smiling at the blonde and speaking to Thranduil. "Say your farewell and then we will leave immediately."

The moment passed Legolas by as if it were a dream. He felt his father's warm arms around him and those of his siblings. Vanya was not there anymore, instead safe at Lothlorien. She would remain there until the wedding day had passed. He had said his goodbyes to her the morning after the conversation he had with his father. Now it was time to say goodbye to everyone and everything else which had been a part of his life for centuries. He had watched in irritation when finding that they had no horse but a carriage waiting for him. He was treated as a woman, something he was suppose to be. Effortless and gracefully he stepped into the carriage and waved goodbye to his father. He could finally let his breath leave from his lips when he heard the driver of the carriage tell him they had crossed the borders of Mirkwood.

III

Tbc?

Hm..., I hope you like the idea of the story... please let me know if you think I should continue... or not of course.

I'm not quite sure what to do with Legolas... should I speak of Vanya or Legolas? He or she?... pretty confusing to make sure you won't be confused by things in later chapters...

I'll probably find a way soon to make it as little confusing as possible XD


	2. Chapter 2

Back from 2 weeks vacation with a new chapter and newfound spirit : ) vacations work wonders, lol. At the end of the chapter I'm replying to the reviews :D decided it would be smarter to put at the end if people didn't want to read .

If the talking about Legolas get's confusing in anyway please let me know so I can change it! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Never before had Legolas seen so many humans together. It almost frightened him. He sat back in the carriage, pushing his back into the fabric of the seats. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to even out his breathing, ignoring the cries of happiness outside. Their voices made his stomach turn and his blood run cold. Looking outside once again he wondered why everyone seemed so happy. This was not a joyful situation, he was being condemned to marriage. Sitting back he listened to the voices but thought of his home. The trees of the woods that had whispered in sadness that he would soon be absent from their sight. The waters that had cherished his skin upon warm days. The birds, deer's, even the littlest of creatures that had watched him with mild interest and the carriage passed upon their usually silent grounds. He was now away from the forests of Mirkwood. The bond with the trees had grown thing like a frail spider's web that could be broken by the faintest of touches.

When the carriage came to an halt he remained silent, not ready to face those waiting outside. Trying to think of his sister he found the courage to move. He took a deep breath and peered outside once again, watching as Aragorn himself opened the door and offered the blonde prince a hand. "Princess Vanya, we have arrived."

Legolas watched the rugged man curiously, he was surely considered handsome to human standards, his body and features strong. But it was something that Legolas was not used too. The handsomeness off elves lay in their delicate features. "I see." The blonde whispered softly, taking the man's hand and stepping outside.

The sight caught Legolas' breath in his throat. Everyone he looked he could see people cheering for their king. He tightened his grip on Aragorn's hand, looking up at him for a moment, smiling weakly. He remained silent, letting himself be guided by the taller man until they were safely inside of the walls of the palace. Only there Legolas dared to let his breath leave his mouth, closing his eyes for a mere moment.

"They are happy to see their king finally marry." Aragorn explained, staring at the blonde princess beside him. His eyes were cold and harsh, his distain clear in the dark orbs. Princess Vanya could not be held responsible and yet Aragorn found that he could only blame her for his misfortune. He did not wish to marry the elven princess, not did he wish to marry at this age. But his parents had made it clear that he had no other choice. He needed to marry and sire an heir to the throne.

Legolas nodded in understanding, parting his pink lips to speak. But before he could reply he heard a gently voice. Looking at the source of the melodic words he could only guess that the woman who had spoken was Aragorn's mother. The tall woman made their way towards them and wrapped her arms around the man beside him. She looked young but Legolas was well aware that she could not be as young as she seemed. Her peach colored face held a delicate beauty as did her dark emerald eyes. The woman was definitely Aragorn's mother.

Legolas smiled when the woman turned to look at him. "It is an honour to meet the Queen of Minas Tirith."

"Soon you will be the queen, young one, I am merely Gilraen." The dark haired woman mused, a smile drawing her lips upwards. "Vanya of Mirkwood, daughter of King Thranduil...I am happy to finally see you." The woman decided, brushing a strand of her long dark hair behind her shoulder. "Are you tired or perhaps hungry? You have to take good care of her Elessar." Gilraen decided, watching her son for a moment.

Aragorn nodded. "I will, mother." He commented before continuing. "Where is father?"

"He is scowling at the guards, one of them apparently fell asleep during his rounds." Gilraen laughed. "Why don't you show princess Vanya her rooms and then go see your father." The dark haired woman almost ordered, watching her son with a gentle smile still on her lips. "I will see the both of you during dinner, goodbye."

Aragorn watched as his mother left, sighing. "I will show you your rooms."

"Why did she call you Elessar, is your name not Aragorn?" Legolas questioned as they walked, confused about Gilraen's words. He followed the dark haired man through halls, hoping he would remember once he needed to find his way through the palace. It was large, much larger then their home in Mirkwood.

"When I was crowned king I was given the name Elessar, use which you prefer." Aragorn explained simply. "I do not care." The man added.

Legolas nodded in understanding, remaining silent for the rest of the way. When they reached his rooms he was rather astonished by the large room. It was beautiful. The blonde prince walked through the room. For a moment he forgot about the pain he felt from leaving his home, instead he admired the light filled room. "It is beautiful." He decided, brushing his fingers over the dark wooden closet. Legolas' long fingers moved over the wood carvings.

Aragorn watched the blonde from where he was standing, crossing his arms he contemplated what to do. He did not want to interrupt the other while admiring her new bedchambers. But there was something intense about the way Vanya touched everything and Aragorn felt as if he was intruding. "My own rooms are near your own, just at the end of this hall, that way you can find me whenever you need me."

The blonde turned to look at Aragorn for a moment, smiling. "If you do not mind I would like some time for myself." Legolas said. His smile widened when the taller one nodded in understanding and left him by himself.

In the safety of the room Legolas finally felt a weight fall of his shoulders. Leaning his head against the closet he closed his eyes for a moment. He felt the pain that had tugged at his heart return. The blonde prince balled his fists beside his body before sliding down the hard surface and sitting down upon the ground. At least his stay at his bedchambers would be bearable.

Iii

"Father." Aragorn spoke questioningly, not sure if he should enter his father's studies or not. The other was grumbling beneath his breath about the guards. When Arathorn looked up he offered his son a mere nod and then continued what he was doing. Aragorn stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Standing in the room still made him uncomfortable after year, anger radiating from his parent. Still he killed the silence knowing it was expected of him. Sitting down across from his father he spoke: "Princess Vanya has arrived, we can start preparing for the wedding."

"Good." Arathorn decided, sitting up in his chair. Looking at his son he brushes his fingers over his stumbled chin. "Is she lovely?" He wondered, smirking when his son nodded.

"Yes, but..." Aragorn sighed, sitting back into the chair. Looking down at his hands he continued. "She's not very..., well..., developed."

Arathorn raised an eyebrow, dark eyes amused. "I see." He spoke. The dark haired man leaned forward, placing his arms upon his ebony desk. The former king's smile widened as he looked at his son, amused by the other's words. "Does that bother you?"

"I do not know." Aragorn muttered, brushing his fingers through his hair. Vanya looked beautiful, her face and golden hair, she was fairly long for a woman but her waist was thin and so was the rest of her body. But she also had no real... "Maybe."

"So you are willing to search for a different wife, cause a rift between humans and elves, risk a war because she is..., underdeveloped?" Arathorn mused.

Aragorn stared at his father for a moment, blinking a couple of times and clearing his throat before answering. "Ah..., no."

"Hm, good." The older brunette mused and started writing again.

The king shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, realizing that he was acting much like a child. This was a marriage which was needed for the people. It not matter what either of them looked like or if they liked each other. Many had been married in such a fashion before him but Aragorn swore he would not cause his own children to have such a fate. He hated it, hated Vanya even though it was not her fault. The blonde princess probably felt the same as him. Aragorn frowned, his dark eyes cold as he realized that for Vanya it was even worse. She was far from home between humans, at least Aragorn was able to remain home as the king of Minas Tirith.

Iii

Legolas wandered around the large white halls of the palace, they were intimidating and nothing compared to Mirkwood. He let his fingers touch the walls, the stone cold beneath his fingertips. They were empty with no life within them.

He continued his way, partially remember the steps they had taken earlier that day. He followed the halls until he found his way outside, glad to be able to breath in the fresh air. Closing his eyes for a moment he breathed in, the scent of the world greeting him. The blonde man walked across the white stone ground, amazed by the tree he had earlier missed. When he had first come to the palace he had been too busy with the screaming crowd, now he was finally alone he noticed how beautiful the city was and the fields that surrounded it. Being so high made it possible to see miles away. "Amazing..." Legolas whispered, smiling in awe.

He remained there until he heard the rugged voice that belonged to Aragorn. Turning around he smiled simply, wondering what the other wanted from him. "Yes?"

Aragorn walked towards the other, standing beside the blonde elf. "I wondered where you were." He offered. After the conversation with his father he had wanted to find the princess. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes my lord..." Legolas replied dully as he let his eyes wander once again over the fields outside the city. "I simply love being outside, in Mirkwood..." He trailed off, his eyes turning hard. A weak smile found the way to his lips as he looked up at Aragorn again. "I was always wandering through the forest and such..."

Nodding in understanding Aragorn was unsure what to say. There was probably nothing in common between the two of them, so what was there to speak of? Nothing. And so both remained quiet and deep in thought, standing near each other in an uncomfortable silence.

Legolas was shaken out of his reverie when he heard Aragorn speak his sister's name, his name from now on. He looked up, his pale blue eyes large as the rugged man took his hand and squeezed it gently. Looking down at their joined hands he felt his heart skip a beat. The other's touch was warm and calloused, rough against his own much softer skin. "Why..., why did you choose to marry me?" The blonde elf whispered harshly, looking back up into the other's eyes. "Why not someone from Rivendell..., why even one of my kind?"

The taller one let go of the other's hand, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "My father believed it would be good for our races to join, as a sign of friendship between our lands."

"So you willingly resign me to an unknown fate in which I either die of grieve if I'd fall in love with you before your death, or one where I spend eternity alone after you pass away..." Legolas stared at the other for a long time, both once again remaining silent. This time Legolas was first to speak. "How does that show friendship between our lands?" Anger swelled within his chest, making Legolas fear that he would burst into pieces. Before Aragorn could speak the other had all ready left, swiftly making his way to the palace to leave the king alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Thank you dekorx for your review :) and you are right.. he would know elves, but in this AU the war has not happened. Both Gilraen and Arathorn are still alive but Arathorn has given up his name as King of Minas Tirith because of old age. So he never grew up in Rivendell.

Mizuki hikari, aah I don't know if there's a manga out there with this.. could be? I haven't read it though, would really want too :D I have read a story of a different fandom with this idea and it kind of inspired me to write this because it was such a funny idea. Thanks for the review!

Janelle: Thank you! With all these reviews I will definitely continue :)

Aralas: Meh... to be honest, I didn't think about that things before I started XD but you have helped me think of a very funny situation about Legolas not having boobs :p Thanks for reviewing!

Emomanga: Yup, he doesn't know much about elves at all... which is why he considers Legolas pretty enough to be a girl. Thank you for reviewing.

Iwatoke: Aragorn isn't necessarily a bad guy but Vanya is terribly young and both Legolas and Thranduil are afraid she would die of grieve because of being away from home, being married to a human, or whatever happens during the wedding night :P

Nyu2: thanks for reviewing! ;)

Cherry Maiden: Thanks and I agree, I'm just going to do what seems right. In sentences he will be called Vanya and she. When writing it will be Legolas… I bet everyone will catch up eventually :P

Sula: I like people being blunt :D

ThePuppet7: Agree with you, just calling Legolas Legolas… it's probably be easiest to understand that way. When people talk about him I'll call Legolas she and Vanya.. if it doesn't work I'll just change it.


	3. Chapter 3

Back from a long hiatus... sorry guys..

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Days had passed in which Aragorn and Legolas had not spoken more then a few words to each other. But even though they did not speak with one other the wedding still came closer. Staring down out of the window of his rooms Legolas was well aware of that fact. Important individuals of different races were gathering for the wedding, all were happily greeted. But above Legolas could not help but feel like his faith was coming closer, smothering him. It felt like he was counting down days until the day he died instead of towards his wedding day. A knock on the door caught his attention. "Enter."

"Princess Vanya, the king asks for your presence at the stables." A young girl spoke timidly. Her head was turned downwards, the girl far to afraid to look at the other. Being in the presence of someone as beautiful made her insecure and she was very much aware that this elf would soon become the queen of Minas Tirith, someone who you did not dare to look in the eye.

"Oh..., very well, thank you." Legolas spoke, waiting to hear the door to his chambers close once again. Taking his eyes of the sight beneath him he walked through his room, passing the freshly made bed. Golden covers were draped across it, flower petals lying on the soft satin fabric. Every morning after his breakfast he would return to find his bed carefully made with different kinds of flowers upon it. It would probably make any girl happy, but alas, Legolas was not a woman. He was a prince who was only pretending to be a princess to keep his sister safe. He had not heard of his home since he had come to Minas Tirith and all though that was something Legolas had expected it still hurt him that he had not received message from his father.

With quick fingers he undressed, instead dressing in something more suited for riding. The clothes fitted perfectly around his body but were nothing like he used to wear. They were all clothing for female elves, which still caused Legolas to feel slightly ashamed. The dresses were carefully made by the tailor's in Mirkwood to hide the fact that his body was not that of a female. Around his waist the olive green fabric pulled together with little stitches to accentuate his thin waist. He pulled a brown vest over his shoulders, it reached his midriff, loosely hanging around his chest to hide more facts that he was not a woman. He pinned it together with a green leaf brooch.

For a moment he looked at himself in the mirror, placing his hands on his stomach as he stared at his own reflection. His hair was carefully braided, showing his slightly pointed ears, the constant reminder that he did not belong. He silently left the safety of his bedchamber, in search of Aragorn.

It did not take Legolas long to find the other. As he entered the stables he could see Aragorn softly petting one of the horses, his fingers brushing over the horses nose. A smile found a way to Legolas' lips when hearing the other speak gentle words to the creature. The blonde prince was unable to speak, watching the scene before him.

Aragorn eventually noticed the other, smiling, letting his hands fall to his side. "Princess Vanya, would you join me for a ride?"

The blonde nodded, stepping forward. "I would love to." He decided.

III

Aragorn watched the other carefully, smiling when the other laughed. The sound caused a shiver to run down his spine. They were sitting in the nearby forest, horses carefully bound to one of the trees, deciding to take a rest before returning to Minas Tirith. Beside him the blonde was lying stretched out on the ground, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"You were just far to slow." Legolas laughed, opening his eyes to look up at the dark haired man. His smile widened when the other tried to argue, blaming the fact that he had not been able to keep up with Legolas on everything but himself. "Just be honest king Aragorn, you were not able to keep up with me, there is no shame in that."

Aragorn sighed, rubbing a hand over his chin. "Very well then, you were faster then me..." He offered before watching the other close his eyes again. "Vanya..., you are truly beautiful..."

Legolas opened his eyes, staring up at the human, smiling awkwardly. "Thank you." He returned, wondering if now he was suppose to say something about the other. He had nothing to say about the other, it would only cause him problems. "Maybe we should return?" Legolas tried, the blonde prince frowning when Aragorn remained silent. "Aragorn?" He asked softly, unaware of the other's troubled mind.

During the past days Aragorn had had enough time to think about the elf and the marriage. And all though he was still unhappy about the arrangements he was glad he would be married to the princess of Mirkwood. Vanya was very beautiful and had dared to talk back to him, something he was not completely used too as King of Minas Tirith. He needed a wife that would not agree with his every word. He would need someone who dared to speak their mind, even if it meant disagreeing with him. "I am happy that you will become my wife."

The blonde prince tried to look calm but his insides were burning. Ignoring the shame he felt at being called someone's 'wife' he replied. "How do you know that..., you know nothing of me!" Sitting up Legolas glared at the rugged man beside him.

"Then perhaps we should learn more about each other...whatever happens we are going to be married, so it is in our best interest if we form some sort of friendship, do you not agree?" Aragorn tried.

The smaller one sighed, unsure what to say. Staring out in front of him he soon replied. "Yes, I agree." Turning his head sideways to look at Aragorn he smiled, his pale lips tugging upwards to show a row of white teeth. "Minas Tirith has a smart King."

"Of course they have." Aragorn huffed, a little taken a back that the blonde princess would think otherwise. The brunette got up before holding out a hand to help Vanya.

The blonde gladly took the offered hand, as Aragorn pulled him upwards he felt flustered. Never before had he been offered a hand with the intentions that Aragorn had. It was awkward to be offered help just because everyone thought he was a princess instead of a prince. "Thank you." He still whispered, knowing it to be polite.

"Let's make our return." Aragorn decided, his smile widening as he noticed a soft hint of crimson upon the other's cheeks. "I still have some business to attend to."

Legolas nodded in agreement, watching as Aragorn walked away. In a moment of silence he contemplated his future and wondered if it would truly be so bad. A hint of a smile came to his lips but was cast away soon enough. Of course it would be..., especially when the young king would learn that his Queen was not really a Queen at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy Emo, it is true that if the humans find out the elves tricked them there will be hell to pay.. but I hope before that Aragorn and Legolas like each other enough to work out those differences.. if not then.. yeah XD At that time it was also the only option that Thranduil could think of to save his daughter.. daddy's do crazy things for their daughters.. elves age like they do in the books.

A small chapter to show that I am still alive and writing..., even when it is slightly drawn out. Thanks for those who are still with me. And I am happy to tell you that the wedding will be taking place next chapter ;) oh the joy of ones wedding night.. XD

**Chapter four**

Days passed in which Legolas and Aragorn learned more about each other. Legolas learned that Aragorn was a good person, with a warm and gentle heart. The cold exterior hid a man with dreams and hopes that had been crushed under the weight of marriage. He had found that Aragorn would drift of in thought at the strangest moments, looking almost longingly into the distance. At those times Legolas felt guilty for witnessing such a intimate moment.

Aragorn had learned about Vanya, how she adored music and listening to the sound of the wind. The way she tucked her hair behind her pointed ear to keep it out of her face. He had learned that complimenting her made the young Elven princess blush, a crimson color that made Aragorn's heart skip a beat. He had watched her when he had been sure she had not noticed him. The blonde elf had been standing on the balcony, her delicate hands leaning against the rail. Vanya's eyes had been only momentarily closed, like she was thinking of something. The forlorn look in her eyes when they had opened had almost made the king's heart break. It was an expression of someone missing their home and family.

But still the days went on, in which the two of them joined each other during breakfast and they would speak of many things, afterwards they would go their own way. Aragorn had important business to attend to and the blonde elf would find something to occupy himself with. During lunch they would sit together again, usually outside. They would spend some hours together and would see each other again at dinner. Afterwards Aragorn would join his father and Legolas would retire, spending some time by himself in his chambers.

Things went well between them and slowly the day of their wedding drew closer. It was when Legolas needed to fit dresses that he was once again confronted with the fact that he was a male elf and that he was fooling the king into marrying him.

"You look beautiful, absolutely radiant." The young tailor decided, smiling widely as he watched the king's princess look at herself in the mirror.

Legolas smiled timidly, realizing that the man was right. He did look beautiful, wearing a silk white dress. Turning around slightly in front of the mirror he tried to keep his flat chest hidden with his arms. "It is a little...,big around the chest..." The blonde prince breathed uncomfortably, sharing a look with the red headed tailor. The other just shrugged, letting him know it was easily changed.

"That is what these fittings are for." The youth added cheerfully. "I'll make the proper adjustments and then I'd like to see you again tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Legolas agreed with a hint of a smile as he walked towards the small changing area in the corner. "It is a very beautiful dress." He offered, complimenting the man on his work.

"A beautiful princess should have a beautiful dress."

Legolas frowned, crunching the white fabric in his hands. Looking down at the silk dress he sighed. "It seems so." He offered in a dull response.

III

The air was cold, cooling his skin. He took a few deep breaths before realizing he had been holding it as he ran through the halls of the palace. Guilt and worry had become to much and had pressed Legolas to run further until he was safely outside the palace walls. And now he was standing by himself, his face flushed and usually lively eyes numb. A frown marred his otherwise perfect face, his lips drawn tightly together. The elven prince felt sick in his stomach as his eyes trailed across the beautiful sight before him. The city was alive and bustling, getting ready for the wedding of their beloved king and his princess.

Legolas brought a hand to his mouth, covering it behind long pale fingers as his breath hitched. The fitting of the dress had made him light headed, realizing how easily he could be detected. For now everyone seemed to be so utterly naïve and easily fooled, but how long would that last. The young man who had created such a lovely wedding dress had not even once doubted him even in such close proximity. "Valar..., please guide me, for I have lost my way..."

"Princess."

Turning abruptly Legolas was greeted by the sight of Aragorn. The other looked stunned to find him here and voiced his confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I..." The blonde elf was lost for words, looking down at his hands. They were trembling lightly. "I was just..., thinking about..., about everything."

Aragorn stepped closer, taking those trembling hands within his own. "Are you worried?" The dark haired man asked gently. "About the wedding, or perhaps..." He trailed of, his eyes darkening as he thought of the night that would follow their wedding day.

Legolas looked up and nodded timidly but for different reasons then the tall man before him could ever imagine. He feared what would happen if Aragorn found out that he had been tricked into believing Legolas was his sister. His eyes cast itself downward when he felt Aragorn's hand on his cheek. The calloused fingers were strong and warm against his soft skin. He leaned into the soothing touch, closing his eyes for a moment until he felt a pair of warm lips move against his own. It was a gentle and it seemed as if it was all ready over before it even began. Opening his eyes Legolas looked up at the king, licking his lips as he stared at Aragorn's. The touch had been familiar yet foreign. He had his share of partners, but none had been human and not many had been male.

It had been gentle in a way that words could not explain and it had held a dark foreboding of the future, one that made clear that Legolas would soon shatter the young king's heart beyond repair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** For those still with me..., the wedding! I'd like to thank Gginsc and Aralas ( -_-;; do I start to look creepily much like a stalker after reading your stories, reviewing AND adding you in a special note in just one day...I think so :P ) for reviewing... it means a lot to hear that there are people who would like a story to continue especially with how many people "read" the story and do not review :S :( I mean… out of 120 hits on the 4th chapter and only 2 reviews!

But because of your reviews I actually had the courage/need to start writing this chapter a day after the last one was posted. Instead of drawing it out like I normally do -_-;;

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Legolas had not felt nervous in a long time, but today he felt nervous. Looking at himself in the mirror, wearing a long white gown, made his stomach turn with worry. Today he was going to be married. He was going to be married instead of his sister and he was to be married to a man. To keep his sister from withering away and dying of heartache he would marry in the false pretence of being Vanya, the elven princess who had been meant to marry Aragorn.

"Princess, are you ready?"

The blonde elf sighed, balling his fists beside his body. How foolish they had been to believe this would work, it would not, Legolas was sure of it. He did not look female nor did he have the assets to fool the king if he would decide he would want to be intimate with his new bride that night. "Just another minute." Legolas tried, hoping it would give him some more minutes alone. He was scared. The fear he felt was beyond anything he had ever felt. Even fighting a war seemed less fearsome then this.

His wedding day. A day he had not thought he would see in another hundred of years. As an elf he had so much time to tie himself to another that he had never seriously thought about marriage. In the past he had partners that Legolas had cared for, but with none of them he had felt the need to wed and settle down. Instead he had enjoyed his life being carefree and playful. But now he was to be married to a man, a human male who did not even know that Legolas himself was also male.

For weeks he had fooled Aragorn and those around him. He had tricked everyone in believing that he was Vanya, his sister. The young elven princess had been the one that Aragorn had originally wanted, his young sister who had been strong and told their father that she would marry the human if it meant there would be peace. But king Thranduil had decided against it, fearing for the life of his most precious daughter. Instead Legolas had gone to Minas Tirith and no one had noticed that he had been a male elf. It showed how little human's knew about elves and how little they cared to get to know the other race. Human's were to self-absorbed to care.

And so Legolas had lived in Minas Tirith, spending time with the king to get to know the other. He had learned of Aragorn's hopes and fears. The blonde had learned that the other had not been too happy about the arranged marriage but he had also found that the king did not mind when getting to know who he was to be married to. And Legolas did not mind so much either, he cared less then he dared to admit. It meant that he found himself caring about the other. The first time Legolas had noticed was when Aragorn had kissed him, so delicately as if he was a butterfly. It had numbed his fears and had caused his stomach to turn and twist. That night he had dreamt of the kiss over and over again.

Even thinking about it now was drawing a hint of a blush to his cheeks. Aragorn was a proud and noble man, something Legolas admired. Also he was pleasing to look at. Being around the other was not bad, especially when Aragorn timidly touched his hand and looked like a lost child within a large forest. The brunette had kissed him on a few occasions, always seeking permission in one way or another. Legolas had reacted to those kisses but never initiated.

And so he had slowly found himself thinking about Aragorn more each passing day. Legolas feared it would get worse after they married, being bound to the man. The king would let himself get even closer to Legolas and the elf would in turn let Aragorn come closer. They-

"Princess, we cannot delay any longer."

Legolas sighed, nodding to himself in the mirror. Brushing his hands over the dress he was wearing he tried to calm his nerves. "I am ready." He spoke gently, but truth be told... he was anything but ready.

Aragorn did not fare any better. Tapping his fingers nervously against his thigh while his arm rested comfortably beside his body. Before his stood his mother, her bright face the only thing that was keeping him sane for the moment. She was calming him, telling him that princess Vanya would be ready any minute.

"I'm nervous."

"Why sweetheart?" His mother asked, her voice melodic and gentle. It was familiar and even though it usually calmed him it now caused the young king great distress.

Aragorn replied timidly, feeling foolish. "What if it was mistake, what if I end up never loving her, being in a dull marriage with a woman who cares as little for me as I do for her." The dark haired man spoke, watching his mother's eyes glace over with a mix of emotions. "What if we end up hating each other for the decisions that were made to keep our lands happy."

"Give it time Aragorn, give it time." She spoke, patting her son's shoulder before taking his hand and guiding him through the halls of the white palace.

Everywhere Aragorn looked there were people. The closeness of those who shook his hand and offered him their best wishes, the dread of what was yet to come made him feel like throwing up. His breath was becoming shallow and a drop of sweat ran down his temple. The only thing keeping him sane and grounded was his mother's hand, holding a tight grip on his own.

And then, before he knew it, he was standing in front of a large crowd of people. They all looked hesitant and waited as Aragorn stood in silence. Hushed voices and gasps of awe caught Aragorn's attention and caused the doubts in his mind to falter, especially when he saw the one everyone was speaking of: Vanya.

She looked beautiful to Aragorn, almost gliding across the stone floor. Her golden hair was pulled backwards and was covered by a thin white veil held together by small white star shaped flowers that were intertwined in the headdress she was wearing, made of twigs, leaves and flowers. The dress she was wearing made her look delicate like the flowers that she was holding within her hands. It did not take Aragorn long to realize his fears were empty ones that would mean nothing for their future. The beautiful creature before him was worth spending ones lifetime with. They would come to care for each other, they had to.

"You look amazing, beautiful..." Aragorn breathed when the elven princess reached him, smiling when the other's cheeks flushed and the smaller one looked down at her hands.

"Thank you." Legolas replied before whispering: "So do you..., um, look amazing I mean." The blonde offered, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm nervous." Aragorn whispered, watching as Vanya's smile widened even more.

"So am I." Legolas offered. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, if only Aragorn knew why...

III

The ceremony was a nice one, and once the union was sealed with a gentle kiss everyone had cheered. But inside of himself Legolas had cried. The awkwardness that Aragorn had displayed, fuelled by his nervousness had made the blonde prince realize that it was now official. Even though he had saved his sister, true real princes, from becoming a queen, he was now the companion of the King of men.

They had rode through the city, following by a crowd of people, calling for them. There had been children offering them flowers and elderly women offering Legolas compliments about his radiant beauty. It had caused Legolas to flush. He knew that he was good looking, many of his partners had said as much. But now he was mistaken for a female and that caused Legolas' cheeks to turn warm. Aragorn had held him around his waist, kissing his cheek. The king was always near, wherever the blonde looked. The man had been smiling, thanking people and he had guided Legolas through the streets until they had returned to the castle.

And now he was dancing with that same man. Aragorn held him close, offering him warmth and shelter from the world around them. The other's safety made Legolas' walls come down, leaving him bare in the human's arms. Burrying his face in the other's neck he wondered what would become of the wedding night. The elf had thought of all kinds of ways that he'd spend his night as the new companion of Aragorn. He'd thought of faking illness or making sure the king was spend before Legolas had even shed a piece of clothing. None of the ideas seemed the right one. Laying with Aragorn was what was expected but his body could not betray Aragorn as his words and actions did. But it was too soon for the tall brunette to find out how Legolas had fooled him, he'd feel cheated and the elven prince would suffer his wrath for sure.

When the dance ended Legolas was pulled out of his train of thoughts, dark grey eyes staring down at him. He waited expectantly for another song to start or for Aragorn to speak.

"If you wish, we could retire to our rooms."

Legolas' breath hitched in his throat before nodding uncomfortably. "Very well." The blonde spoke in return, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Aragorn's shirt as he felt coldness wash over him. He was nervous, unsure but Aragorn did not seem to notice. Instead the man offered his gratitude to those who had come to their wedding and bid everyone a good night. Legolas let himself be led by the taller man, following Aragorn to the king's chambers.

Once inside Aragorn turned to look at his wife, placing his hands gently upon the smaller one's waist, like he was holding something precious and delicate made of glass, in fear of breaking the beautiful treasure before him. Leaning forward he pressed his warm lips against the other's cheek, inhaling the flowery scent that belonged to Vanya. It was intoxicating and overwhelmed him with a warmth that spread through his chest, settling near his heart. "This night..., it will be a beautiful one, I promise."

He watched as the princess nodded reluctantly, causing Aragorn to waver in his actions. But soon he grew bold, leaning forward to capture Vanya's lips. They felt warm beneath his own and hungrily he devoured them until they were red and swollen. His hands did not leave the other's hips until he heard a soft whimper coming from the elf's lips. Aragorn let his fingers brush over the soft fabric of the dress, moving upwards. He wrapped them around the other's back, pulling Vanya with him to sit down upon the bed.

As Aragorn grew more relaxed, Legolas grew more tense. His strained muscles moved his hands to the other's chest before pushing him away softly. "I..." He started, looking up into the darkened grey eyes of the young king. They betrayed the need that Aragorn seemed to feel and stole Legolas' breath. The emotions displayed in the other's eyes made it difficult for Legolas to say what he had wanted to. Aragorn's eyes betrayed the want he felt, but also the fear that he'd be pushed away now that they were this close. And so the blonde prince found that he could not say anything at all, instead he brought his lips to Aragorn's again, enjoying the soft tingling as they moved together.

Lost in the moment Legolas let himself be guided by Aragorn, enjoying the familiar movements that still seemed new because he had never before shared them with the human. The brunette let his fingers brush over each part of his body and eventually they stilled when they brushed across his chest. Legolas' eyes shot open, his blood running cold and skin becoming white. Aragorn was staring down at him, his hand still covering his chest in confusion.

"Oh..." Aragorn breathed, frowning. "You..., I..."

Pushing the male away Legolas sat up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Flushing a bright crimson the elf stumbled over his own words. "I'm sorry, I don't really have anything to offer you in that... area."

"I noticed." The man spoke, feeling stupid for having caused the princess such distress. "But it, that is all right." He offered, smiling sheepishly. "Not everyone, well,...I am sure you understand what I mean." Frowning he added in a nervous tone. "But how is that even possible..., you have..., nothing?"

"I have something." Legolas shot back at him. "Just not much." He added airily, turning away from his companion. "I am sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No it is fine." Aragorn spoke almost too quickly. "I can live without..., them." Bringing his hands to the other's shoulders he rubbed them gently. "I did not marry you for your..." He trailed off, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Would you like something to drink, I desperately need a drink."

And with those words Legolas could let go of the breath he had been holding. The moment they had shared had passed because of his lack of breasts and even though it was not Aragorn or his own fault that he lacked them, he still felt slightly offended that Aragorn had been so taken aback by the fact.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yay, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm trying my best to put in some funny moments..., makes it less angsty XD So here's the 6th chapter.. once again much faster then the earlier ones ;) Sad to say that also means that next chapter Aragorn will be finding out! And who knows what will happen then :S

Also decided on writing another Aragorn/Legolas story..., :D couldn't help myself. It will be updates more frequently then The princess of mirkwood and the first chapters will be posted when this story ends… … yes, that was shameless self-promoting of a new story XD

Ps. This was the most difficult chapter to write for some reason -_-;; I still don't know why...?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Being with Aragorn had shown Legolas a different side of himself. One that felt nice and welcomed. Since the night that they had first slept together in the same bed Aragorn had only shared kisses with him, he had not touched him any further then that. They had slept together in the same bed, but usually with their backs towards each other, or at least Legolas' back turned towards the king. Aragorn's arms had once wrapped around his waist and the blonde elf had tensed, causing Aragorn to quickly move away. And so for a week now, Legolas' secret had remained safe. But they had been close, they shared most days together and spoke of many things. Other times they just sat together in silence and enjoyed each other's presence.

The Mirkwood prince wondered how long he could keep up the façade. Especially now they were so close so often. Sitting in the gardens of the large palace he waited for the object of his thoughts to join him. He could feel warmth seeping through his clothing when Aragorn placed a hand upon his back. He remained quiet as the other sat down beside him. After a few moments he looked up, smiling at the king. "Good day my dear husband." He spoke softly, his smile widening when Aragorn placed a timid kiss on his cheek.

"You look as lovely as ever, sweetest Vanya." Aragorn replied, wrapping an arm around the princess' waist. Leaning towards the other he captured her lips with his own. The moment they touched he felt his heart skip a beat. It did such things quite often when he was around the beautiful elf. The fear and reluctance he had felt before were now faint memories for he had found himself slowly falling for the other's beauty and charm. Not only was the princess of Mirkwood fair and lovely to look at, she was also smart and wicked. The combination had caused Aragorn's heart to melt bit by bit every moment he shared with the blonde. All though it was perhaps too soon to tell for sure Aragorn did feel like he was falling in love with the other. Every moment he shared with Vanya he was nervous and excited, whenever he was not around the other he could not get her out of his mind.

Legolas felt much the same, except when Aragorn used his name. His sister's name. It kept reminding him that it was not real. Aragorn's feeling for him could not be real.

"I think I am in love with you."

Legolas' eyes widened, his thoughts lost. "W-what?" He whispered staring into the other's dark eyes. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest when repeating the words he had thought he had heard.

"I am in love with you."

III

Pacing around Legolas tried to order his thoughts. In his mind he could repeatedly hear Aragorn's words. _'I am in love with you.' _Those words had made his blood run cold, they had caused a feeling of worry in the blonde's heart. Aragorn was not meant to fall in love with him, that made everything much worse.

Standing still near the window Legolas stared outside. Watching the city beneath pass by he noticed a sigh escaping his pale pink lips. His fists were balled beside his side, almost piercing the skin of his palm. He hadn't returned those words, he hadn't dared. It felt wrong to bestow such words on Aragorn while the other did not even know he was lying to him.

"How could you have been such a fool." Legolas hissed, turning around. "I should have known this was a mistake..., I cannot pretend to be my sister, I cannot lie to him." The blonde elven prince spoke to himself, eyes darkening with different swirls of emotions. He needed to tell Aragorn the truth. But telling him the truth, Legolas then realized, could cause Aragorn to find revenge by declaring a war against Mirkwood, something the blonde prince wanted to prevent. Rubbing his forehead he sighed, deciding that he would wait just a while longer before telling the king the truth. Just a few days, perhaps a week but no longer. It would give him time to prepare himself.

Little did Legolas know that he would not need to wait another week for Aragorn to find out about his secret. Things would clear up soon enough for both Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn was pacing much alike the one who was on his mind. The fact that the other had not returned the words he had so carefully and yet abruptly used had not been returned and it caused fear to strike in Aragorn's heart. It was clear that Vanya did not return his feelings, at least not yet and that bothered the young king. It caused his stomach to turn and a heavy weight to push down upon his slumped shoulders.

He had been sure that the princess would return his feelings, perhaps not as strong just yet, but he had been positive that they would be there. But nothing. "Damnit!" He exclaimed in anger, balling his fist and throwing them up in the air. The princess had tensed in his arms when he had spoken those words. What was even worse was that she had backed out of his embrace and had left him to his own thoughts, using some half hearted excuse to run away from him.

"My king."

Aragorn sighed in frustration as a young red headed woman entered, her eyes downcast and pale hands clasped together in front of her. "Your mother wishes to see you." The girl spoke in a calm voice.

"Very well, I will go to her now." Aragorn replied, watching the girl nod, bow and leave. Vanya would have to wait, and so would his trampled feelings. First he would go and find out what his mother needed from him.

III

Passing through the gardens Legolas felt worried. He hadn't seen Aragorn at all the previous day, when he had confessed his feelings for the Mirkwood prince. That had been a day ago and Legolas still had not seen Aragorn. He wondered if perhaps the king was angry with him, though it was a strange reason to be angry. You could not make another feel love, especially not after an arranged marriage.

"Princess."

Came the familiar heavy voice belonging to the king who had been on Legolas' mind. Smiling widely the blonde felt a flutter in his stomach. "Hello king."

"Come with me, I wish to show you a very beautiful place within the forest." Aragorn said, taking Vanya's hand and pulling the princess with him. The small hand felt warm within his own and it felt like it fitted perfectly within his own. That simple thought caused a smile to waver on Aragorn's lips.

Legolas frowned. "Are you..., I am sorry about yesterday." He offered, truly feeling bad. He hadn't meant to hurt the other's feelings even though he could not return the words.

"That is fine." Aragorn said shortly, cutting off the conversation.

The blonde elf followed in further silence and he did not speak until they had reached the secluded area that Aragorn had wished to show him. The cool blue water reminded Legolas of his home and how he had often enjoyed swimming in those waters with no one around to interrupt him. "It is beautiful." He decided, turning his head sideways to look at Aragorn. Legolas smiled when noticing that the taller one was looking at him. "What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." Aragorn returned before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Legolas' cheek.

For a moment Legolas wondered if Aragorn wished to hear him say the words, if perhaps he had brought him to this wondrous place to hear him say that he loved Aragorn. But Legolas said nothing, instead he brought his lips to Aragorn's, sharing a first kiss with the darkened man that Legolas had initiated and not Aragorn.

They remained there for a long time, sitting together and talking. At one time Aragorn had asked Legolas to go swimming with him but Legolas had declined, afraid that the other would find out about his secret. The lie was easily hidden beneath different layers of fabric, but he'd have to shed those layers if they would go swimming. Silently Legolas decided to return later that week and go swimming by himself. It would be much safer.

Aragorn had not asked him again, all ready glad that the blonde wanted to spend time with him after what had happened the day before. They did not speak of it again, but the words did not leave Aragorn's mind. And sitting this close to the blonde princess and spending time with her only made Aragorn realize even more that he cared very much for his companion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Dum dum dum..., the chapter in which Aragorn finally finds out. Everyone thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to read them! WhiteEnsigma.. you are right! ;) So now on with a lot of heartache and an upset Aragorn :S

* * *

** Chapter 7**

"Vanya..." Aragorn tried, slightly hopeful. He had looked everywhere for the elven princess but he had been unable to find her. He wanted to tell her about a suprise. Something that he was sure would make her happy. He wanted to take her back to Mirkwood for a few days, to return to her beloved country and rekindle with those she had left behind.

But he had been difficult to find and the only place he could think of that remained were the shallow waters beyond the thick trees of the forest where they had sat together just mere days after the wedding. Thinking back to that moment, where Vanya had first kissed him instead of him kissing the princess he felt his stomach turn with delight. A smile lit up his face as he passed some thick branches until he reached the clearing within the forest.

And in the water she stood, braids loosened and clothing shed. Aragorn's breath hitched in his throat. He had not yet seen the princess naked but now he was staring at her back that was usually covered with layers of fabric. The skin was smooth and looked like cream in the pale light that was shimmering through the trees. Vanya's back was delicate and curved, showing strong muscles that Aragorn had not expected. He licked his lips as his eyes ventured lower, taking in the sight of a firm muscled round behind. It made his blood run faster and towards places that caused a hint of crimson to creep up the human's neck.

The king tried to clear his throat but found that he could not. He was too intimidated by the beautiful elf before him. But when Vanya turned he felt his blood grow cold. His breath hitched in his throat for different reasons that before. He noticed a moment of horror pass in the beautiful pale blue eyes, followed by realization and defeat. "No..." Aragorn breathed, stumbling backwards over his own feet. Before him did not stand his beloved wife, instead it was clearly a man even when he had been beyond sure that he had found her. The lack of breasts and the clear sight of parts that did not belong to the female anatomy made Aragorn realize his mistake. "I am sorry, I thought you were..." He trailed off, not believing his eyes.

"Aragorn." Legolas whispered, covering himself as much as was possible. He had hoped to be alone, to have a moment to himself, but it was interupted by the one man who should not have. "I..." He was not sure what to say.

"Vanya...?" The king tried after hearing the other's voice. It was so familiar and caused his heart to skip a beat. When the other nodded he quickly turned and ran without as much as looking back.

III

That evening Legolas was summoned by one of the servants and told to meet the king in his chambers. The blonde prince found Aragorn standing near the window, looking outside. He did not want to intrude the precious moment and feared what would be said if he did. But the moment was soon over, Aragorn turning to look at him with a cold and pained expression in his eyes that made Legolas feeling small. "Please tell me that what I saw was not real."

The elf shifted uncomfortably from side to side before looking away. "It was real." He offered, hearing a sob coming from Aragorn's pink lips.

"Please explain." Aragorn spoke harshly, looking away from the sight before him. Even though he had just found out that Vanya was not who she, he, said she had been the other still looked beautiful. The grace and beauty that solely belonged to the elven race did not falter even when knowing that Vanya was male.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn again, glasping his hands together to create some sort of shield between them. It was useless, Aragorn had all ready penetrated Legolas' walls that had kept him safe during his stay in Minas Tirith. They had slowly crumbled while he had found himself drawn to the other beyond physical attration alone. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I am the son of King Thranduil and brother to princess Vanya." Legolas started, an uncomfortable and alien feeling inside of his chest, pushing at his heart. "In fear of my sister's wellbeing my father decided to sent me in her place." He continued. "I never meant to stay this long..., but I-"

"You were going to leave me?" Aragorn interupted. He walked to one of the chairs inside his chambers and sat down, afraid his legs would give out if he did not. This elf, Legolas, would have him fall in love and then leave.

Legolas nodded. "But then I fell in love with you and I could not." He offered, taking a step towards the broken man. "I care for you Aragorn, I had never expected to care for anyone in my life as much as I do now for you."

"And yet you have betrayed me." Aragorn spat, looking up, glaring at the prince before him. "You tricked me-"

"And you let yourself be tricked so easily." Legolas tried to defend himself even though he knew he had no right to do so. "You believed me from the beginning even though I look nothing like a female elf...you blinded yourself and so did all those who cheered at our wedding."

"Our wedding means nothing anymore...I am not married to you, I vowed myself to a princess, to your sister!" Aragorn exclaimed, his eyes darkening as he thought about all the advances he had made towards the princess and how they had been carefully dodged. "You were afraid of the wedding night because you were afraid I'd find out."

"Yes." Legolas spoke truthfully.

"I loved you..., I wanted to be with you." Aragorn spoke, sounding defeated and old. Getting up he walked towards Legolas. He placed his hand upon the other's cheek as he had done the day before their wedding. He softly pressed his lips to Legolas and wondering how they could still feel the same. They were the lips of a liar. Stepping back he smiled bitterly. "I loved you..."

Legolas frowned. "Loved in the past tense..., do you not love me now?" He whispered softly, afraid for the anwser.

Aragorn shrugged. "I do not know, I know I love you less then I did before." The king offered, watching Legolas' eyes grow sad.

"Do you love me less because I am male?" Legolas questioned, his voice trembling. He had come to love Aragorn even though the other was male. He had started to care for the king. Legolas had become accustomed to the other. To his manners and his words. The blonde elf had come to love everything about Aragorn, he worshipped the very ground the other walked upon and cared for the air that he breathed. And now the human was making him feel like a fool.

"No, I do not love you less because you are male." Aragorn offered, watching as tension fell of Legolas' shoulder. "I love you less because you lied to me so easily." He spoke in a broken whisper before turning and leaving the prince to his own thoughts.

Bringing a hand to his stomach Legolas clenched it within his clothing, the dress he was wearing was now mocking him, showing what he was not. His knees felt weak and they gave in beneath the heavy weight that crashed down upon his shoulders. Falling to the ground he wondered how it was possible that anything could bring so much pain. It felt as if his heart was shattering into a milion of tiny pieces, ebbing themself into his flesh and leaving small but clear cuts. He could almost imagine the small glass like pieces just below the surface of his pale skin and leaving coppery trails of blood just beyond the first layer of flesh. Closing his eyes momentairily he let out a soft sob and opening the blue orbs again he realized that for the first time in his long life he felt sadness beyond the comprehension of an immortal elf.

It made his skin become pale when realizing that the joyious yet awkward bond he shared with Aragorn was quickly becoming a sickness, seeping into the very core of his being. Perhaps he had cared even more for Aragorn then he had dared to admit to himself and now he would suffer the consequenses of betraying a loved ones delicatly earned trust. Fear filled Legolas' heart, a dark fear that left it's mark upon the elf's soul. What if he would never be given that trust again..., what if he had, within a single unforeseen moment, lost it.

And that same day Legolas found himself sitting in the same carriage he had used to come to Minas Tirith. One of the servants had told him to pack his things for the king had ordered the _princess_ to return home. When the blonde elf had questioned for how long the servant had told him he did not know.

"Until the king wishes your return." The servant had said in a dull but gentle voice, feeling sympathy for the princess.

Legolas had only nodded, feeling heavy. If it was Aragorn's whish not to speak with him and to send him away then so it would be done. And so Legolas found himself watching the streets of Minas Tirith as they rode through the city. Closing his eyes he leaned back, hiding himself from the outside world. He could still hear people outside but at least he did not need to see them. His mind was in turmoil, he was not sure what to do. More then anything he wanted to return and slap some sense into Aragorn. But Legolas knew it was not the place nor the time to do such drastic things. He would return home and wait, hopeful, that Aragorn would come for him. This time for Legolas, not Vanya.

III

Legolas' return home was not a warm welcome he had expected, instead his sister was grieve stricken and his father accused him of being too careless. While his own heart was still mending from the blow Aragorn had given it, he now had two other's who had hurt his feelings.

During his short stay in Minas Tirith Legolas had become used to seeing it as his home, being back in Mirkwood the blonde prince realized how much he had come to see the white city as his own. The streets, sounds of the city. And now the voices of the trees and soft whistling of the wind no longer sounded like they had done before. He felt warmth in his heart being home, he was veiled with a soft sense of longing and security, but at the same time it did not feel quite as safe as it had done before. The pain in his heart caused the warmth to wither and cool down and he continually thought of Minas Tirith and it's king. Especially it's king.

And so, even though he knew there was little hope, he kept repeating the words he should have said when Aragorn had first asked for them: _"I love you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm a sucker for happy endings ;) and here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and read it when it was practically abandoned... it meant a lot to me!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As weeks passed Legolas was very well aware that the aching in his heart was not fading. Every now and then he had to stop and place a hand upon his chest only to feel nothing. He was too proud to let such a thing, a mere mortal man turn him weak but at times he did feel almost as if he was dying inside. Even now, while four months had passed.

Standing within the beautiful forest of Lothlorien he felt something pulling at his heart, almost like it wished to jump right out of his chest. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear he wondered if Aragorn felt the same. He was sure the man had thought of him, Aragorn had told him he loved him. None could forget that so easily. But Legolas had abused that love by lying to the king. He had not done so on purpose and he had wanted to tell Aragorn the truth, now he had wished he had told Aragorn sooner. Or that he had never left for Minas Tirith. For now Aragorn had still found his sister, the real princess Vanya.

The news that had come from Minas Tirith had made that much clear. It had seemed that the king had visited Mirkwood to find the princess, to ask her to return with him to Minas Tirith. No one would know that the new princess was not the old one. It would all be a perfectly laid out plan to have the princess come with him. While everyone had celebrated the marriage of Aragorn and Legolas, not Aragorn and Vanya, no one would know.

A tired and slightly suppressed laugh escaped Legolas' pale mouth as he shook his head. It was no longer his concern, neither Minas Tirith nor Mirkwood was his home now. He had been cast aside by both. Walking back to the talon that now belonged to him Legolas was glad that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had been so kind to him and had given him a new home.

"Legolas!"

Stopping and turning Legolas was greeted by one of his newly aquired friends. "Yes?" He asked gently.

"King Aragorn has come to Lothlorien, he says he is seeking his Queen." The tall blonde elf offered, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. "He is with Lady Galadriel now and she is asking for you to join them."

The Mirkwood elf felt his blood run cold, blinking a few times before he found himself steady enough to answer. "Very well, I will go see them then..." He spoke softly, still not trusting his voice. Why would Aragorn be in Lothlorien seeking for Vanya, she was in Mirkwood. Was he there to upset Legolas even further. A shiver ran down his spine as he reluctantly started to change his route.

III

Aragorn sat in silence, nothing could be heard except for the lovely voice of Lady Galadriel speaking to her companion. He watched them, realizing now that he had never known much about elves. He had been a fool thinking it had only been Legolas' fault for betraying him, now Aragorn was starting to realize it was also his own fault. He hadn't even been able to notice the distinct differences between a male and a female elf. Now that he was seeing Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel together it was safe to say he could not mistake one for the other. The radiant glow that captures the Lady was nothing compared to Celeborn's, but when Legolas joined them it was safe to say it did not compare to Legolas' either. Legolas was far more radiant and even more beautiful. Aragorn felt his breath hitch in his throat.

He had visited Mirkwood, where King Thranduil had offered his daughter to Aragorn. He had spoken his regrets towards fooling the young king and Tranduil had decided it was only fair that princess Vanya would return to Minas Tirith with him. The sadness he had seen in the king's eyes had caused his determination to find the real princess to waver. It was clear why the elven king had not wished to give his daughter away. Even for an elf she had looked like a child and when Thranduil had mentioned she would be leaving her beloved forests the princess had whimpered and slumped in defeat. Aragorn knew that neither the princess nor him would be happy if she returned with him.

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered softly, drawing the blonde's attention.

Legolas politely offered a similar greeting. "King Aragorn."

Lady Galadriel broke the tense silence, catching both Aragorn and Legolas off guard. "It seems that King Aragorn is here to find his queen." The blonde elf spoke, a mysterious smile upon her pink lips. "A princess from Mirkwood who, according to her own father, should be living here." She continued. "But as I recall, only a prince from Mirkwood has found his home here."

"Indeed." Legolas agreed, looking sideways as the Lady of the forest. "So I do not understand why he would be here either."

Aragorn got up, taking a step towards Legolas until he noticed the other step back in return. "Because my queen is here, my king." He corrected himself. "And I have been a fool to let him go." The young king offered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "When I found out the truth I was upset, I felt betrayed, but I went to Mirkwood." The dark haired man spoke. "I met your father and I met your sister, now I understand why you came to Minas Tirith under false pretence, and I felt even more like a fool for letting you go."

"And yet you did." Legolas crossed his arms before him, creating a shield that would keep him safe from Aragorn's gentle words. "Aragorn, I apologize for what has happened and for how I have betrayed you, I have felt this way even when I was still in Minas Tirith but I feared telling you for I was afraid of how you would react..." The blonde elf sighed, feeling the same tugging he had felt earlier return. It tugged at his heart and wanted to pull him closer to Aragorn.

"I am sorry, I should have given you more time to explain, I know that now." The dark haired man offered weakly. "Please come back with me, I need you Legolas."

"No." Legolas spoke harsly, taking another step back. Watching the tall man he felt a weight push down on his shoulders, almost like it was telling him he had made the wrong choice. But Legolas was too proud to change his words now, he would not return to Minas Tirith. And so he quickly turned and fled.

He returned when the sky was dark, when everyone except for Lady Galadriel had retired to their homes in the trees to sleep. The blonde elf was sitting by herself, looking at her delicate hands. She only looked up when Legolas sat down beside her. "I was waiting for your return, it took you longer then I had expected."

"You know now what has happened?" Legolas asked, afraid to look at the golden haired elf beside him.

Galadriel smiled and nodded. "I can guess, yes." She spoke as she took Legolas' hand within her own. "You are a fine and proud elf, Legolas, I am thankful that there are still individuals such as yourself." Squeezing his hand gently she continued. "But I believe you are making a mistake."

"What?" Legolas interrupted, pulling his hand away. Shaking his head he immediately disagreed with her.

"Reconsider Legolas." Galadriel said, getting up. "Think of what you are so easily giving up, just because you fear that you may look weak." Before she left Galadriel offered a few more words that made Legolas think. "He has come all the way from Minas Tirith with hope in his heart feeling like a fool, ready to fall upon his knees and beg you to come home with him... and yet he did not look that weak nor foolish to me..."

The last words Legolas heard came from Lady Galadriel, informing him that Aragorn would returning to Minas Tirith early the next morning.

III

In the morning Aragorn felt a pain clawing away at his heart, making him realize that the final decision had been made by the blonde elf. He tried to stall the small group of men that had travelled with him. Saying his goodbye to the Lady and Lord of the forest he hoped to catch a glipse of golden but found his vision too blurry to even notice. Getting upon his horse he sighed, feeling cold defeat wash over him. He had been a fool to let the other go.

"Are you ready my Lord?"

Aragorn nodded sternly, not trusting his voice. He would return to his white city without their beloved Queen, his companion.

"Do you have a place for one more rider?" Came a gentle, warm voice.

The brunette turned his head, looking at the elf standing beside his horse. Blinking a couple of times to press away the burning sensation that was causing his vision to blur he felt his heart stop for a moment. "Always." He spoke, his voice almost lost upon the wind.

"I am not saying I forgive you." The elf spoke, placing his hands on his hips. "Not yet, but I am sure I will." Legolas offered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He watched as Aragorn got off his horse and immediately pulled him into a warm embrace. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the familiar scent and warmth that he had come to care for.

"I love you Legolas." Aragorn breathed into the other's skin.

Legolas wrapped his arms around the other's waist, chuckling as he realized it was the first time Aragorn had offered those words while knowing he was prince Legolas and not princess Vanya. "And I love you." He spoke softly in return, keeping a tight hold on Aragorn, not yet ready to let go.


End file.
